Blood Moon
by Akurai Kishi
Summary: Naruto crossed with a little bit of Castlevania and Rosario Vampire. Naruto must deal with his new life as a pseudo-immortal being in a world where demons and humans coexist and work together to make the villages prosper. A/N: I try to use most Japanese terms, Ex: Ayakashi is Demon
1. Welcome to your new life

**Author's note: This is Akurai Kishi here, bringing you my first story ever. After many months of consideration, I finally decided to create my own fan fiction story and hope to Odin that it is as good as some of the stories I've read. And don't think that I'm new here just because this is my first story; I've been reading them for probably close to 9 or so years, maybe eight, I'm not entirely sure. And just as a heads up, this will start sort of slow but it will pick up later in the next chapter and in the following chapters. Without further ado, let's get on with the show. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Castlevania, or Rosario+Vampire**

Speech: "hi"  
Thoughts: 'hi'  
Demonic speech/thoughts/overlapping echoes: **"hi"  
**Mental link: _"hi"/ 'hi'_

* * *

Everything was calm in Konohagakure no Sato; the birds chirped happily and the villagers went about their business. This day, however, was not exactly normal. A red blur shot through the bustling merchant section, a marketplace that seemed to have almost every type of item imaginable. This blur happened to be the daughter of the Hokage, the leader of the village, and the middle sibling of three. She grinned to herself as she dodged multiple villagers, ignoring the shouts of indignation and almost knocking over a woman before rounding a building and seeming to disappear. Just a few moments later, multiple other blurs shot passed the position she disappeared at, colored grey, blue, and green. These were shinobi, the military force of the village. After they were gone, the spot shimmered slightly before the girl reappeared.

"Heh, these guys always fall for the same tricks," The girl giggled to herself. She had shoulder length, bloody red hair and violet colored eyes that had somewhat slitted pupils with a rounded face that had three whisker-like marks on each cheek. She was wearing black short-sleeve shirt with a red swirl design on the front and a matching black skirt with black shinobi sandals. However, the most striking feature she had was her red fox-like ears and fluffy red tail that had blonde tips.

The girl rubbed under her nose and grinned before walking away. Or she would have, had she not bumped into something and fell on her butt. "Oomph! Hey! Watch it bu- Oh, uh, hi sensei…" The girl chuckled nervously as she stared up at the form of her teacher after she was about to tell him off for being in her way.

Iruka looked down at her disappointedly. "Natsumi, why the hell did you do that? You disrespected all of the Hokage! Especially your father!"

The girl, Natsumi, looked at him innocently, "It was funny?"

Iruka sighed, "Just because something is funny to you doesn't mean it's funny to everyone." He grabbed the red-head by the arm. "Come on, back to the academy." He couldn't exactly punish her, she was the daughter of the Hokage after all. But that doesn't mean that she was saved from any embarrassment he might invoke later on.

Natsumi just relented and let herself be dragged.

* * *

Ayakashi weren't exactly uncommon nowadays. And by that, they were just about everywhere. However, these Ayakashi were low D-C-class. Only the B-S-class Ayakashi actually tried to be shinobi. And of the Ayakashi in this world, half of them were found in hidden villages across the land. They were even in the prestigious clans of Konoha. The Hokage's clan, the Namikaze, were one of said clans.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto sighed as he saw his younger sister being dragged into the classroom. He knew that she wouldn't be punished, even though she did deface the Hokage Monument with paint. She was the daughter of the current Hokage and heiress of the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan. They didn't exactly have a Kekkei Genkai like most clans, but they were made entirely of B-S-class Ayakashi with the exception of their servants. Except for him of course. No, he was born fully human. Of course, his mother was human too, but she was special. She used to hold the infamous Kyuubi no kitsune inside of her via seal.

Something went wrong with Natsumi's birth and the Kyuubi was released. The Fourth saw no choice but to reseal it, but he couldn't seal it back into his wife, it would kill her. He needed to seal it into his newly born daughter.

Before he was able to go out into the field, the previous Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen volunteered to do it. His reason was simple, _"I'm almost at the end of my life and your family needs you, much more than this village needs me." _ Naruto really did look up to the man.

Natsumi was born a hanyou, a half-Ayakashi, but the sealing of Kyuubi had changed her from what she would have been to a kitsune hanyou. And because of this, he was pushed to the background, even though he was a year older. And now, just a few years ago, five to be exact, his littlest sister was born, a lightning elemental hanyou, like their father. He was pushed even more to the background.

He probably wouldn't have minded if he could use the energy that all human shinobi could, chakra. But through some freak mutation in his birth, the Ayakashi genes skipped over him, but his body still believed it was an Ayakashi. His chakra never fully developed, and he couldn't use the Ayakashi energy, youkai. His parents tried to convince him not to go into this line of work, but he needed to do this; he would not become a member of the branch house and a servant to his own family!

Naruto watched as his sister jumped into the seat next to her best friend, Akashiya Moka. She was an enigma to him, cold and cruel to everyone else in class, but cool and kind to Natsumi. She was also the only S-class Ayakashi in the academy. The same age as his sister, she had beautiful silver hair that flowed down to her waist, ruby-red eyes with slitted pupils, and a heart-shaped face. She was wearing a red, long sleeve shirt and a black skirt that went down to her knees and black boots. She also had two fangs that stuck just slightly over her lower lip.

Naruto had to turn away quickly so he wouldn't be caught staring by the girl who could easily crush his skull if she released even a fraction of her power.

"Alright class, since I had to chase down your wayward classmate, we are out of time today. Tomorrow will be a test, so make sure you study." Most of the class cheered as Iruka sat back at his desk and dismissed them.

Naruto was the first out of the room, hoping to get home quickly.

* * *

They sat around the dinner table as a family and happily chatted away the time. Well, all but two of them did. Natsumi had invited Moka over for dinner and the girl accepted almost eagerly. They arrived a few minutes after Naruto did, which then their mother, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, glomped the poor silver-haired girl and proceeded to try to hug the life out of her. Moka's family had been friends with theirs for a long time and Kushina was like a second mother to her.

Now at dinner, Moka seemed content, just eating and only talking when talked to unless she actually had something to say. Now there was a strange silence in the air as Naruto still hadn't said a word. He looked up and saw his parents looking at him. He slowly lowered his chopsticks into his bowel, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Well, you are thirteen now, and Natsumi and Moka are twelve, which means that you're in the last year of the academy," Their father, Namikaze Minato began, "Naruto, we've talked it over, and well, we think it's best if you didn't take the final test."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean you want to hold me back again?"

"No Naruto, we think you should quit the academy. It's a dangerous world out there with Nuke-nin and rouge Ayakashi around. Not to mention oth-" Kushina tried to explain.

Naruto slammed his fist into the table, startling his sisters and making the bowels on the table jump. "No! I haven't worked this hard to get where I am just to quit at the end!"

"Now Naruto, we ju-" Minato tried to placate him, but he stormed off and out the door quickly, heading out into the forest surrounding the village through a small hole in the village wall that no one seemed to have found out about yet. The blonde had tears running down his face the whole time.

He stumbled around, wiping his eyes as he followed a path through the forest that he was sure had never been there before. Naruto found himself getting calmer the further he walked along the path, a thick fog slowly rolling through, but his mind was still back at the dinner table, thinking about everything that just happened. How could they do that to him? He worked harder than everyone to get where he was and they were just going to ignore that? His mind was so distracted that he didn't realize that he had walked into something hard until he was already on his back and holding his bleeding nose.

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed. He looked up and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He had run into two giant metal doors. Doors! In the middle of the forest that didn't seem to be attached to anything!

Naruto looked around before grabbing the handle of the doors and slowly opening them. A flash of light blinded him for a moment before he peered in and gazed in awe. It seemed to be a throne room of sorts, everything was red and embroidered in gold. There was even a piano on one side of the room. Naruto walked in and was able to see that the room was lit by multiple chandeliers of gold. He was about to turn back when-

SLAM!

The doors were shut.

He ran up to them and started banging on them with his fists but they would not budge. He scowled, turning around before almost jumping out of his skin. There was a man sitting on the throne who hadn't been there before. The man had wavy, shoulder length silver hair and matching goatee. His ears were slightly pointed and his eyes were red. He was wearing a long black over coat with a red trim on the inside and long black pants along with a nobleman's tunic underneath the coat with golden trim. He had a red sash around his waist and long black boots that went up to his knees. To complete the outfit, he had a large black cloak draped around his body with red on the inside.

Naruto felt something that he hadn't felt before. He was scared, no, he was downright terrified of this man. And the worst part was, he didn't know why.

* * *

Moka stared at the spot Naruto had just occupied, his bowl of ramen only half eaten. She looked up to Minato and Kushina and decided to speak her mind, "I mean no disrespect Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama, but why are you taking him out of the program? Naruto has worked harder than even those from the Hyuuga and Uchiha to get ahead of everyone. His academic grades are the best in the school and his accuracy is pinpoint." She tried to stray from mentioning his average Taijutsu and non-existent Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

Everyone was shocked, they hadn't heard her praise anyone but her own parents and Natsumi.

"Yes, it was a difficult decision, but one we must stand by. He would never make it in even a C-rank mission." Kushina said. "He would need years of intense training to reach suitable levels."

Natsumi decided that this would be the best moment to give her input, "Why are you defending him Moka-chan? I agree with Tou-san and Kaa-chan, he doesn't even have the chakra or youkai a ninja needs." She was obviously forgetting about the boy who had a similar condition that graduated last year.

"Well if you don't mind, I'm going to look for him." Moka stood up and bowed respectfully before moving quickly out the door. She was easily able to find his scent which led her to a small hole in the bottom of the village wall that had obviously been dug under to make it bigger.

The silver-haired girl crawled through the hole and followed his scent through a small path of trees, wondering why he decided to walk down such an irregular path. It took a few minutes of traveling, but she finally saw a form laying on the ground. It was Naruto, but there was something different about him.

* * *

Naruto was shaking in fear as he stared with wide eyes at this man. He didn't know it, but he was actually feeling just the man's power itself saturating the room.

"U-um e-excuse m-m-me sir," Naruto was ashamed that he couldn't stop himself from stuttering. He swallowed and tried to calm his nerves, "do you know where I am?"

The man merely stared back at him for what seemed like an eternity as he twirled a goblet in his hand slowly. His mouth was set into a thin line before the edges peeled back into a pseudo-smile. The man stood from his throne and dumped the contents of the goblet out before tossing it away and beginning to walk towards Naruto

Naruto tried his hardest to move, to get away from this... this... monster! He could only stare in fear as the man finally stood fully in front of Naruto.

"Yes, I can smell it. You have my blood, and the strongest amount of power I've felt since the birth of my son." This man's voice was smooth despite the terrifying presence he commanded.

The blonde was confused, "Your blood? Power? You must be mistaken, I have no power and I'm sure that I would remember being related to you."

"You are in my castle, there is no mistake. I have waited centuries for an heir that had even an eighth of my blood in them. It seems that you have at least half." The silver-haired noble turned and motioned Naruto to follow. He didn't wait for the blonde and walked through a door on the wall that Naruto was sure hadn't been there when he walked in.

Seeing the man leaving, Naruto had no choice but to follow him into the mysterious room. When inside, he looked around and saw that there were paintings and photos hung around the walls with a pedestal in the middle of the room and a large chest sitting on top.

"This room holds my most precious memories," the man motioned to the largest painting. It was of him, sitting on his throne with a woman standing next to it holding a child. The child looked similar to himself as a baby, except with silver hair and slitted eyes. The man spoke again without turning, "the woman in this picture was my wife, my mate, and the child was my son, Alucard."

"What happened to them?" Naruto was smart enough to inference what he meant by "was".

"My wife was killed by humans, tied to a cross and burned alive for being a "witch"; they thought her death would weaken me, but it only strengthened my hatred for them. They are savages, hating what they can't understand and killing or enslaving what they believe to be beneath them. Even their own kind..." The man trailed off as if lost in thought. He quickly resumed his speech, "My son is a different story. His mother told him that he shouldn't hate humans for what they were about to do, and he took it to heart. As he aged, he became stronger, almost rivaling my power. He decided to put an end to my existence once and for all, to save the very race that murdered his most loved person. He traversed my castle, defeated my minions, and finally confronted me in the very throne room that we were just in. After a long battle, he was victorious; his conviction was much stronger than my own. He knew that I would just resurrect in another hundred years, so he took measures to assure that I wouldn't harm anyone again, by sealing me into a type of Limbo with ancient black magic. I now have no idea where he is, but I assume that he has long since passed on." The man finished.

Naruto was a little awed. This Alucard person must have been a great man. Then the blonde realized something. He didn't know this noble's name, who claimed to be some sort of ancestor if his strange introduction was anything to go by. He didn't really even care that this man apparently terrorized humans, as everyone had their own reason for doing things. He already assumed that the noble in front of him wasn't human.

"What's your name?" Naruto was shaken from his thoughts by the man's question.

"My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto gave a deep bow.

The man chuckled and gave a nod of the head, "I am Vlad Dracul. Though you may better know me as... Count Dracula."

Naruto couldn't believe it. This man before him was Dracula. **The** Dracula. He was, in all accounts, the first vampire. That also means that he had Dracula's blood in his veins. He was a descendent of Dracula?! Naruto was about to faint at that moment before a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"This must be a lot to take in, so I will make this brief. You have the most power stored inside you in generations, even if it is locked away. I will make you a deal. I will unlock your power for you, turning you into a half-vampire, a dhampir. You will achieve heights that you would never have imagined as a mortal being."

Naruto was skeptical about that. "And what would you get out of doing that? What's stopping you from leaving and killing everything now?"

Dracula chuckled, "To answer the second question, nothing really. I have slowly been losing my power through my stay here, and by the time I found the way to escape, I was simply too weak to do so. Now to answer your first question, I need an heir. With my son gone, I have no one to continue the legacy of the Dracul family."

Naruto didn't even need to think twice, "I accept. I hate being looked down on just for not having any youkai or chakra. I'll show them all." He would do just that, but not in Dracula's way. He would be like Alucard was, protecting people and using his own strength. He would be the new Alucard.

"Excellent. Now you cannot stay here any longer. When you awake, you will notice the changes to yourself immediately. I will also give you a few gifts that I believe will suit you." Dracula placed his hand against Naruto's head. Naruto, from his position, was confused. He expected a ceremony of some sort that would unlock his inner power.

"Be gone!" With a pulse of Dracula's power, Naruto was sent flying into the wall and into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Naruto started to come to. His entire body burned with pain as he slowly opened his eyes. There was a bright light in the center of his vision that was soon obscured by a head-shaped shadow. As the blur in his vision became clearer, he saw that it was Moka, surrounded in a halo of light. The blonde blushed as he realized how close she was to him.

"Are you injured Naruto? You were lying there unconscious with very shallow breathing." The vampire girl asked. Then she noticed his appearance. He had stark silver hair like her own that came down to his shoulders and his eyes were still blue, but they had a slitted pupil. Moka suddenly grabbed his upper lip and pulled it up, her eyes widening at the sight of the extended canine teeth. "Y... You're a vampire?!"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly and scratched at the back of his head, "Actually, I'm a dhampir. And I'm also the great descendent of Count Dracula." At that moment, Naruto would see something that he would always remember and will most likely never see again.

Moka fainted.


	2. My Inheritence?

**Author's Note: Hello again, this is Akurai Kishi with another chapter of Blood Moon. I enjoyed all of the positive reviews I received on the first chapter and encourage more of you to leave me reviews with constructive criticism as it will not only help me as a writer but also help me make this story and future stories more enjoyable. I also apologize for those who have waited so long for this chapter, but trust me, I'm working on this story as fast as I can. Without further ado, I give you the second chapter of Blood Moon, My Inheritance?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Castlevania, or Rosario + Vampire. **

-Three days later-

Naruto sighed as he sat upon the roof of his new apartment, staring up at the majestic form of the moon. It had been one week since he met Dracula, was transformed, and had to get used to certain… urges, that a vampire, or dhampir in his case, had. Thankfully, Moka was kind enough to show him a suitable substitute to use so he wasn't going around and draining everyone he sees of their blood.

Bringing a can of tomato juice to his lips, Naruto began to remember what happened on that fateful day. It seemed funny now, but it was a horrible situation and he's certainly glad that it's over.

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_Naruto was frantically shaking an unconscious Moka by the shoulders, trying to wake her up. After a few seconds of that, Moka suddenly shot up, her forehead colliding with his nose and sending him reeling back and into a tree. "Gah!" Naruto yelped in pain as he cradled his nose, blood dripping between his fingers. Moka cradled her own head as a red mark began to appear in the center of her forehead_

"_What the hell Naruto?!" The vampire girl shouted, getting to her feet and placing her hands on her hips. She was about to rip into him about personal space and shaking people like a lunatic when an overwhelming scent assaulted her delicate nose. She took a few sniffs of the air before she felt her face heat up and her knees go weak._

'_Wh… What is this delectable scent?' Moka thought. She looked at Naruto and noticed the blood dripping from his hand and nose. 'His blood… It's the most wonderful thing I've ever smelled!' The silver-haired girl only noticed that she had been getting closer to the newly-awakened vampire when her face was literally in front of his. She was able to snap herself out of the trance-like state but still retained the small blush on her cheeks for a while. _

_Moka pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to him, "H… Here, clean yourself up."_

_Naruto's eye twitched a little as he took it and wiped his nose and hand to get rid of the blood. Not even an apology for almost breaking his nose. He stood up and shook his head free of the cobwebs before looking around. They were still in the section of the forest that he ran into the doors of the castle. It was then that he noticed the wooden chest sitting not too far away from where he was lying; the exact same one from the room in the castle._

_Moka had many questions to ask him, but decided that they would best be held off for until they get back to the Hokage's personal house, which was also the Namikaze Head's house and the house Naruto lived in. "You ran off in anger. It would be best to go back now and explain everything to your parents. The sooner the better."_

_The Namikaze-Uzumaki heir sighed and knew that she was right. However, he had quite a few choice words for his family when got back. Plus, he really wanted to see how his appearance changed. "I suppose you're right, let's go back." Naruto picked up the chest and started walking back before stopping for a moment and looking back at the younger girl. "And Moka-san? Thanks for coming after me." He smiled at her and started walking again._

_The girl raised an eyebrow before shaking her head and following him, a little eager to learn more about this situation._

* * *

_Naruto stood in front of the door, heart hammering in his chest with Moka just a little behind him. This was it. The moment of truth. He swallowed and opened the door, stepping inside and setting the chest down and off to the side. He immediately noticed the four pairs of eyes on him as he stood there. He blinked as Natsumi was in front of him, sniffing him and the air around his person. She didn't even notice her best friend step in._

"_You smell like Nii-san… But you aren't him. He has yellow hair, not silver. And his eyes are rounded, they don't have slits for pupils. He also doesn't have any youkai, which you seem to have a lot of." The red-head was extremely close to his face now. "Who are you?" _

_Naruto, for his part, was leaning back as much as possible to get away from her. "I'm Naruto, but not the one you know, exactly." _

_Kushina quirked an eyebrow at that, "The one we know? You either are Naruto or you aren't. Which one is it?" If this kid didn't have a good and believable story, she was going to give him the boot. Hard._

"_Well, let me explain. You did in fact give birth to me, but as I walked through the forest on the outer rim of the village, I ran into two large doors. Literally." The dhampir then proceeded to tell them all about what happened. From walking in and meeting Dracula, to where he was told of his heritage, and then to his new awakening. _

"_So you are still our son, but you are now a hanyou because of your awakening?" Kushina wanted to confirm this. Naruto simply nodded before he was crushed in a hug by both his mother and his sister, his youngest sister had already been put to bed. "We are so glad that you're safe."_

_Naruto hugged them back before seeming to remember that he was mad and pushing them away with a scowl. "Oh, now you care? After the dozens of times I was ignored in favor of training my younger siblings?!" The boy was basically shouting by the end. _

"_Now Naruto, you know it's not like that." Minato tried to interject. "Your sisters just needed more help with their powers. I'm sure that Moka-chan was raised that way." Said girl just shook her head disapprovingly in the background._

"_Bullshit! You weren't training them in just their powers. You trained them in everything, from Taijutsu to Fuinjutsu! You could have included me!" The dhampir was completely red with anger, his youkai unconsciously spiking and increasing the pressure in the room, causing windows to crack slightly and the walls to creak a bit._

_Kushina and Natsumi were practically in tears while Minato was taken aback. Kushina and Minato from realizing how much they seemed to neglect him and Natsumi from realizing that she could have been a better sister. But she loved the attention she got from her parents, at least until Miko was born._

"_We wanted to include you every session, but you just weren't up to your sibling's level." Kushina wanted to reason with him as she tried to convince herself that they didn't actually neglect him. That just pissed him off even more. _

"_And who's fault was that?! I had to teach myself how to read and write, taking me years to reach acceptable levels!" The walls of the building were now visibly cracking and the windows had shattered while there seemed to be an aura of death itself surrounding the newly-minted dhampir. _

_Moka was sure that this extreme youkai wasn't going to go unnoticed. "Naruto! You need to calm down!" Her words didn't seem to reach him._

_His eyes were burning red and his fangs became more pronounced as his hair grew closer to a snowy-white color along with his fingernails growing into sharp claws. "You do-" A sharp blow to the back of his neck stopped him mid-sentence, dropping him to the ground and into blissful unconsciousness. Naruto's features returned to normal and the violent aura of death had suddenly disappeared along with the immense pressure. _

_The room had their eyes turned to Moka as she was sweating, panting and had her arm held out at the end of a chopping motion. "He was letting out too much youkai, I had to put an end to it."_

_Kushina slowly approached Naruto's body and picked him up. "Thank you, Moka-chan." She tried to smile at the young vampire._

"_Don't thank me. I didn't want the whole village coming in here or evacuating because they think the Kyuubi or something is on the loose. Only time will tell if Naruto-san can forgive you." And with her piece said, she bowed, turned, and walked out the door to return home._

* * *

_Naruto groaned as he finally woke up, sitting up he noticed that he was in his own room and most of his anger had dissipated while he also had an enormous headache. The silver-haired boy suddenly remembered the chest that he was sure was from Dracula. He sighed in relief when he saw his wooden chest sitting against the wall on the opposite side of the room. The young dhampir moved to get up, managing to pull his legs over the side of the bed before there was a knock on his door._

"_C…Come in." His throat was as dry as a desert. _

_The door cracked open and his mother peaked into the room. "Naruto, I'm glad you're awake." She smiled at him weakly. She opened the door fully to show that both Minato and Natsumi were behind her. _

"_We want to apologize for how horribly we treated you," Minato started, "We see that we have been horrible parents to you and only hope that you can learn to forgive us."_

_Natsumi stepped forward, "And I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be a better sister to you when I should have been." _

_Naruto looked at them for a while before sighing, "I'm not going to forgive you. Not yet anyway. But I think I can learn." He gave them a smile before getting out of bed. "However, there are some things you can do to make it up to me."_

_Minato had a feeling that he would have a very hurt wallet after this._

_Flashback no Jutsu-Kai!_

The young dhampir chuckled to himself after remembering Minato's face when he bought the apartment for him. His wallet was almost completely empty. The apartment wasn't the only thing he got either. He asked to move out of clan compound and boy were they shocked about that. His reasoning was simple, some time away from each other would do everyone good and they agreed to it.

Tomorrow is his first day back at the academy, the last two days were spent getting used to his new body. He was excited to see everyone's reactions and a little nervous to how he would be treated now. Naruto smiled at himself before climbing down from the roof and walked back to his room of the apartment, eager for the upcoming day.

* * *

It was a rather normal day for Iruka. Class was just beginning and all of his students were there, most chatting animatedly. All except one. The Hokage's son had been out of class for the last few days and he hadn't really been given a straight explanation about it. All he was told was that Naruto was experiencing some problems and would be back soon. Just as he was about to start his teaching, the door slid open and in walked a silver-haired boy with slightly pointed ears and blue eyes with slit pupils. The brown-haired teacher was confused. "Excuse me, who are you?" Iruka asked.

The silver-haired boy smirked and cocked his head to the side, "Don't you recognize me Sensei?" By now, the entire class was silent by now, staring at the newcomer. His eyes shifted around the room for a moment and noticed that his sister was bouncing in her seat slightly and Moka had a smirk on her face.

Iruka narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment before it finally clicked. "N… Naruto? Is that you?"

There were gasps heard all over the room as more students recognized his face and Naruto nodded. "Yep! But my change is a little bit of long story, so I can't really explain it."

Iruka simply nodded, "Very well, now take your seat please." Naruto walked to his seat alone in the back, ignoring the whispers of his fellow classmates. Iruka stood and began to teach.

(very small scene break)

"Before we finish today, we will be having Taijutsu practice. Now everyone out into the courtyard." The class got up and shuffled out the door to get into the yard.

When they got there, they saw their other teacher, Mizuki, standing in the middle of a sparring circle. They stopped just before the circle and Iruka stepped in front of them. "For today's practice, you all have to last three minutes against Mizuki here to get a full passing grade. Now first up is Haruno Sakura." A girl stepped forward that had long, bubble-gum pink hair, green eyes, and was wearing a red "battle dress". She also had very little muscle on her. Stepping forward with an arrogant smile, she began boasting about how she will show off to her "Sasuke-kun" and win his love. Needless to say, she didn't last even a minute.

"Alright then… Next is..." This went on for about a half-hour until Uchiha Sasuke was called up. He managed to last the three minutes with minimal injury, though Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw Mizuki purposely miss his punches or make them much softer. He also saw that Mizuki did this for Natsumi too, but Natsumi seemed to notice and landed a particularly vicious blow to his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him.

Iruka motioned to Naruto. "Uzumaki-san, you're up." Iruka decided to use the second name since he already used Namikaze for Natsumi.

The silver-haired boy stepped into the ring and cracked his knuckles, eager to see what his knew body could do. "Uzumaki-san's three minutes are starting now!" The brown-haired Chuunin brought his arm up and stood between the boy and the other sensei.

Mizuki was starting to get a little irritated by now and just wanted to go home, so he was going to finish this quickly.

"Hajime!" Iruka pulled his arm down and jumped back, calling the start of the fight. Mizuki shot forward at almost full-speed, grinning when Naruto's eyes widened. The bandanna wearing sensei threw a hard right-hook into the boy's jaw, sending him on his back to the edge of the ring. He heard a few gasps around when a crack resounded from the hit to Naruto's jaw, grinning at the worried looks on very few of the other student's faces.

Iruka looked like he was going to step in when they saw Naruto shakily stand up and fix his dislocated jaw. "Isn't this favoritism Sensei? Holding back on everyone but me? I feel special." Naruto grinned at the look on Mizuki's face

The shock turned to anger quickly. He put a lot of power into that punch! How dare he just get up and shake it off like it was nothing! Mizuki glared as he heard the students murmuring about his fairness. However, he also heard belittlements towards Naruto for not being able to dodge or for trying to show off, mainly coming from Uchiha kids or fan girls of them.

Iruka made no move to intervene yet, so Mizuki jumped at Naruto again, this time with a kick to the head. His eyes widened as Naruto ducked under it and swept his foot out from under him. 'Fast!' Was all Mizuki could think before his head impacted the ground and shook his vision for a few seconds.

"Time!" Iruka shouted, signaling the end of the match. Naruto rubbed under his nose as he grinned and walked back to his spot.

"Well done Naruto-san. I didn't expect you to get up after that." Moka's normally cold tone had a bit of warmth in it. Seems like his changes _were _more than just cosmetic.

"Heh, thanks Moka-chan," Naruto replied, brushing off her low expectations of him. Moka's eye twitched from the affectionate suffix, but decided to brush it off as just a slip of the tongue.

"Yeah! That was great Nii-san!" Natsumi patted her brother on the back hard enough to make him wince a little from her claws.

Moka was up next and everyone was silent. She stared at Mizuki with an emotionless, unblinking gaze, smirking a little when she saw him fidget uncomfortably under her stare.

Mizuki was much more irritated now. 'I was humiliated by a runt! How did he get so strong so fast!? No matter, I'll just take it out on his friend here.'

Iruka stepped between them and raised his arm, "Akashiya-san's three minutes are starting now. Hajime!" Iruka lowered his arm and stepped out of the ring.

Mizuki launched himself at the vampire girl, throwing a quick punch at her head. Moka raised her arm and blocked the punch easily before throwing a kick at his head. The silver-haired sensei caught the kick by her shin and sneered at her, lifting her over his head and throwing her at the ground and making her bounce almost out of the ring. Mizuki talked low enough for only the two of them to hear, forgetting about the ones with enhanced hearing, "You are from a no-name family and don't even deserve to be here. You should drop out." Moka scowled. This ignorant piece of trash needed to be taught a lesson.

Naruto's eyes flashed a dangerous shade of red briefly as he saw that sneer on Mizuki's face. He silently cheered for the girl as she got back up after getting the wind knocked out of her. Mizuki charged at her again with an arrogant smirk as he threw a kick at her head. Moka ducked under the kick as Naruto had done and attempted to sweep Mizuki's foot out from under him. He saw this and jumped over it, which was an almost fatal mistake.

Moka rose up into a high kick with every ounce of strength she could get, nailing him directly in between the legs. "Know your place!" Everyone flinched at the sickening squishing sound that came from the impact and the girlish shriek that came from his throat as he toppled over. The girl dusted herself off and walked back to her spot.

"Heh, you really showed him up, Moka-chan." The dhampir boy said to her. Moka raised an eyebrow at the use of the affectionate suffix again.

"Did you expect anything less?" Moka asked with a slightly arrogant tone to her voice.

Iruka sweat-dropped as Mizuki dragged himself to the infirmary, slightly worried for the man's future reproductive capabilities. He turned back to his students, "Well, I suppose that ends our Taijutsu practice for the day. Before I dismiss you, your graduation exam is in one week, so study hard. Dismissed!"

Natsumi draped her arms over Naruto's and Moka's shoulders with a grin. "Let's get food, I'm starving!"

Moka nodded. "Food sounds appealing right now." As if on cue, her stomach gave a small grumble.

Naruto slipped out from under her arm. "Sorry, I can't right now. I've finally gotten a little used to this body, so I'm going to check out that chest that Ojii-sama left me. I hadn't really had a chance to open it yet." Natsumi looked a little downtrodden at that.

"Aww, okay… Well, come on Moka-chan!" The fox-girl grabbed Moka's wrist and started to drag her to the Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

Naruto chuckled and walked back to his apartment.

* * *

Naruto sat on his knees as he stared at the large wooden chest in front of him. It didn't have a latch or anything to keep it closed but it still seemed locked. Naruto stared at it intently, deep in thought. It seemed to stare back at him even though it had no eyes and had a malevolent aura surrounding it. Naruto sighed and took a deep breath before reaching out to touch it. As his hands came into contact with the polished surface, the boy felt a jolt of energy spike through his body before he was launched across the room and into the wall.

The young dhampir groaned in pain as he rubbed his sore head, his vision swimming with blurred images. Naruto shook his head to clear it before his eyes finally settled back on the now open chest. It had a strange, ethereal glow about it as he moved closer to peer inside. There was what appeared to be black cloth wrapped around something. Naruto picked up the bundle and unwrapped it, revealing two scrolls, one had a note attached, and a heavy, black box. The silver-haired boy decided to look at the box first.

He opened the lid and had to shut his eyes from the bright shine of the inside. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and his jaw hit the floor. Gold! It was full of Gold! Dozens of coins were layered of a few gold bars. Naruto couldn't even look away from the brilliant shine of the glossy gold. He slapped himself to get out of his stupor, shaking his head to clear it before closing the box.

The silver-haired boy grabbed the scroll with the note attached and read what the note said, '_As you may know, you are the descendent of me, Lord Dracula. I was the first vampire, despite what others may say, and the most powerful. I had not only the ability to use youkai, but also the ability to use it as something else. Magic. Since you are of my blood, I am expecting you to be able to do the same. In this scroll is my knowledge of spells. You will see that there may only be a few in there, but more will reveal themselves as you grow in strength. I also had many other abilities, many of which you are sure to inherit along with gaining your own. Also, do not be so trusting of everyone; the people closest to you could be your worst enemies.'_

Naruto decided to save that scroll for later. As he reached for the other scroll, something caught his eye. It was the cloth. It didn't look like just any normal cloth anymore. He picked it up and unraveled the clump it was in and gasped. It was a cloak. The outside was black as night while the inside was a bloody red in color. It also seemed to be made of an organic material and seemed to flow like it was living. It was as long as his body was, stopping just at his heels and the collar deemed to flare up. It looked eerily similar to the one Dracula was wearing.

'This. Is. So. Awesome!' Was the only thought that came to Naruto's head. This could not get any better. That is, until he picked up the other scroll. It read, '_Held inside the cloak is an item that will help you in your quests.' _Held inside the cloak? Naruto reached into the cloak and his eyes widened as his hand went _through _the cloak like nothing was there. His hand brushed something solid and he grasped it, pulling it out and grinned like a maniac when he saw what it was.

'This next week is going to be so much fun, I just hope that Sensei will know not to give me the normal Genin test.'

**Author's Note: There you have, the second chapter is done. I really hope that I kept everything consistent. I look forward to your reviews and assure you that I am going to do my best to get the next chapter out ASAP. It will include the Genin test, team assignments and possibly the very beginning of the mission to Nami no Kuni.**


End file.
